lowefandomcom-20200215-history
Mok Antony
Mok Taeseung '''(Hangeul: 목태승; born October 22nd, 1988) better known by his English name, '''Antony, is (unfortunately) a co-leader of Samho-pa and a member of the Five Dragon Alliance. Name Meaning Mok Tae-Seung, 穆 Mok "(to be) harmonious"; 太 Tae "(to be) big, severe"; 勝 Seung "(to) win, (to be) victorious". Antony means "priceless" or "highly praiseworthy". Appearance & Personality Despite his trashy reputation and knack for making less-than-positive impressions even before first meeting, Antony is fairly good-looking and committed to his own aesthetic. He takes surprisingly good care of his skin and looks; it shows through his clear, soft face. His wardrobe primarily consists of simple shirts, jeans, and leather jackets with few variations - save for his gloves. He possesses a very large collection of different gloves - some even custom-tailored - in order to cover his heavily scarred hands. Antony is never seen without gloves on, and for him to take them off is considered a sign of deep trust. actually looks pretty dashing for who he is and has a nice ass. 8.5/10 twinky twunk but has the personality of a dumpster fire with vodka being poured on it it's a crime to have an ass like that and never bottom but antony never follows the rules anyways (and i guess that's where jaeseong comes in) History An only child, Antony was born in Victoria, British Columbia, Canada to mother Choi "Joanna" Soohyun (최수현) and father Mok Yongjin (목용진) after the latter's persistence in starting a family. The couple met after sharing classes together in university, eventually becoming romantically involved after suggestions from mutual friends. Since childhood, Antony was known to be rather rowdy and uncontrollable; often finding himself in various dangerous situations due to his youthful curiosity. His parents grew increasingly estranged from one another during this time - Yongjin becoming more domineering and forceful with Joanna - and paid minimal attention to their son's antics. Subsequently, Antony found himself in predicaments ranging from being stuck in trees, breaking bones, and (once) setting his own hair on fire. Abilities & Powers * Ignite: 'with the hanja 燃 (to burn, to throw into fire) etched into his right hand, Antony is able to cause the skin to become as hot as fire. With enough willpower, he can conjure small flame and, when especially determined, cause minor explosions. Due to the mark, his right hand is naturally warmer than the left. * '''Smite: '''with a yokwe-repelling bujeok carved into his left hand, Antony passively emits a distorted presence that causes supernaturals around him to feel uncomfortable. However, the mark also attracts misfortune and sours his luck. In dire situations, he can activate the bujeok to restrain and cause divine damage to yokwe upon physical contact. * '''Manshin Destined: '''as a result of his mother turning away from the god's calling, Antony was chosen by Samshin to become a manshin. He has also decided to turn away from the role, but the selection has left him with a few perks and disadvantages. ** '''Unlucky: '''coupled with his left hand, Antony has markedly bad fortune and almost always gets the short end of the stick. It is unknown whether this effect spreads to others in his vicinity. ** '''Divinely Adept: '''Antony is naturally more in tune with divinity and supernatural powers, allowing him to learn and conduct simple spells and rituals. Additionally, this is what grants power to the markings on his hands. ** '''Yokwe Sense: '''similar to a radar, he can naturally sense supernatural individuals and objects within a rough 10 metre radius from himself. This also allows him to detect areas of high divinity and energy flow. * '''Explosives Expert: '''as the resident expert on explosives within Samho, Antony is able to engineer a wide variety of dangerous explosives with the right tools and materials. After years of engineering, he's gotten rather inventive and crafty with them. ** '''Cherry Bomb Redux: '''a reinvention of the traditional cherry bomb. Roughly 2.5cm in diameter, vaguely heart shaped, and wrapped in a deep red; these bombs take around 7 seconds upon ignition to explode but cause a much larger explosion than their original counterpart. * '''Stealth: '''as one of the physically weakest members of Samho, Antony primarily relies on stealth and the element of surprise to gain the upper hand in physical situations. With a trained sense of his surroundings and flexible body, he is able to maneuver himself almost silently through most areas towards his targets. Relationships * '''Lee Seokwon: '''boyfriend. Antony finds himself absolutely enamored by Seokwon despite their wildly opposite personalities and is always trying to find ways to improve himself to 'appease' his boyfriend. He obsesses over their relationship frequently (wondering if there is something wrong despite the relationship progressing smoothly, etc) and contacts Seokwon regularly for reassurance. Often, in personally dire situations, Antony will refuse to verbally speak with anyone other than Seokwon. * 'Kim Hyeon: 'ex-girlfriend, boss, and one of his closest companions. Though playfully antagonistic towards her, Hyeon treats him with almost motherly care and understanding; though turbulent, their shared history causes them both to have insight into one another. Antony often worries about upsetting her in any way, and actively avoids telling her about issues as to not worry her (though this only causes Hyeon to worry more). * 'Jeong Joonki: '''ex-lover and precarious friend. Closely bonded over their similar histories, it is accurate to say they know each other like the backs of their hands. However, since their break up, Antony has gradually grown estranged, and is uncomfortable - if not apologetic - that Joonki still loves him. He feels immense guilt for how he treated Joonki during the course of their relationship, and often seeks reassurance of forgiveness from them. * '''Ban Jaeseong: '''good friend. Antony views Jaeseong as someone a little higher than an equal, and thus holds a good amount of (unspoken) respect for him - and thinks about him often. Antony is not entirely sure of his feelings towards Jaeseong - often expressed through his frequent, meaningless botherings towards the latter - but knows that he trusts Jaeseong with his life. * '''Bang Hyojoon: '''ex-friends-with-benefits and coworker. Out of all the Samho members, Antony has known Hyojoon the longest: precipitated by their frequent bickerings and Antony's attempts at bullying Hyojoon early in their highschool careers. Though they rarely meet eye-to-eye, they remain quite fond of each other and are able to cooperate...when needed. * '''Ho Ilseob: '''boss and good friend. Though they had a rough start, Antony has warmed up to Ilseob over time and values his company and judgement. Although many years have passed, Antony still feels slight discomfort at the fact that Ilseob once held romantic feelings for him. Inventory * An old trench knife with '''AMOUR FOU'' stamped onto the blade's metal. One of the few weapons in his possession that was not a gift or stolen from someone else. Though a little worn through the years, it remains one of his favourite weapons. * A traditional tanto sword with '火王子 '''(lit. flame prince) custom engraved in small lettering on the sheath. A gift from Hyojoon many years ago. Though a little gaudy, it retains a sharpness that Antony favors. Trivia * Though he rarely speaks of it, Antony feels significant internal conflict in terms of his gender. He does not feel wholly comfortable under the label of 'male', but also does not feel comfortable identifying as solely non-binary. Despite his indecisiveness, he tolerates being called a man and with the pronouns 'he' and 'they'. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Samho Category:Five Dragon Alliance